Girl's Night, Guy's Night
by ambergolds
Summary: Clare and Alli are invited to have girl's night with Holly J and Fiona. And their boyfriends think it will be fun to spy on them with hidden cameras. But will the boyfriends be in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Summary: Clare and Alli are invited to have girl's night with Holly J and Fiona. And their boyfriends think it will be fun to spy on them with hidden cameras. But will the boyfriends(or the girlfriends) be in for a surprise.**

* * *

><p>"Little Edwards, Bhandari." A female voice called out. Clare Edwards and Alli Bandari were at their lockers, taking out their books for the day's classes, looked up and saw Holly J Sinclair and Fiona Coyne approaching them.<p>

When the two seniors came up to them. "What do you want Holly J?" Clare asked wearingly. Alli on the other hand glared at Holly J. Clare knew Alli still hasn't forgotten what Holly J did to her last year. What Holly J said next surprised the two girls.

"How would you like to have girls night with Fiona and I, this Friday?"

The two sophomore girls looked at the red head senior with amused looks. Holly J sensed the two girls discomfort, gave a small smile.

"Look I know we had our differences last year." She looked at Clare, "You writing racy fanfics about Declan and kissing his neck." Clare blushed, _why does everyone always bring that up? _She thought. Holly J then turned to look at Alli, "And you starting that group on FaceRange." Ali smirked, she was actually proud of starting the _I Hate Holly J _group. Everyone got to see Holly J Sinclair, the HBIC of Degrassi be weak.

Holly J sighed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I just want to start over, move on, have a clean slate." Sighing again, "And I thought what better way is to have a sleepover with the two people I gave hell too." She smiled, "So how about it?"

Clare looked at Alli; she could tell that her best friend didn't like the idea. Clare also wanting to move on from the past was ready to forgive Holly J. Clare thought the idea of having girl's night could help them move on and maybe become friends. And she knew, what she was about to say next would make Alli question her sanity.

"I don't…" Alli started to say but Clare cut in.

"Sure, Alli and I would love to have girl's night with you guys." Alli shot a 'are you crazy look' to Clare, which she ignored.

Fiona smiled, "Great, girl's night will be at my place" she dug into her designer purse and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it. "Here's my address" she handed to paper to Clare.

The bell rang signaling the start of class, and the four girls walked together down the hall. Clare and Alli stopped in front of Media Immersions, while Holly J and Fiona continued walking. Holly J looked over her shoulder, "I really hope you guys can come."

It was lunch, Clare and Alli sat with Eli, Adam, and Drew in the Caf. While the boys were discussing comic books and video games. Alli and Clare were discussing about having girls night with Holly J and Fiona.

"I can not believe you agreed to have a sleepover with Holly J," Ali said as she poked her salad.

"Alli, it'll be fun. Besides didn't you say you like Fiona's style? Maybe she will let you borrow some of her clothing, jewelry, handbags."

"Fine, I'll come but if Holly J has some sort of sinister plan…"

"She won't," Clare reassured.

Eli looked at his girlfriend after having a heated discussion with the Torres brothers about who is the better superhero _Batman or Superman_, "Did I hear correctly? You are going to spend the night with the Devil's Spawn and the Princess, Friday?"

"Yeah, we are." Clare said.

"I'm being forced to come," Alli mumbled. Trying to comfort her, Drew placed his arm around Alli and kissed her while whispering sweet things in her ear.

Eli looked at Clare, "I thought we had plans Friday. You were going to come over to my place, watch movies…" He leaned closer to Clare and whispered, "and have our own sleepover, Eli style." This caused Clare to blush.

Alli smiled, "Yes, now we don't have to go."

Clare looked at Alli, "Oh we are still going." She then looked at Eli, "Sorry babe, maybe we can do it next weekend."

"But what am I gonna do while you are having pillow fights and talk about _Moi_?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Please you are not that important to be talked about, Goldsworthy."

"Ouch," Eli placed a hand over his heart, "wound me, why don't you."

Clare kissed Eli, "You'll live, and as for what you are going to do. Go hang out with Adam and Drew. Have your own guys night."

Eli pondered the idea for a bit and smirked, "That's not a bad idea." He looked at Adam and Drew, "how about it since our girls will be busy?"

"Sure," Adam said while flipping through his _Goon _comic book.

"I'm down with it," replied Drew, "And maybe Sav can join. Since Holly J will be with you guys." He looked at Clare and Alli.

The school bell rang meaning the end of lunch. The group of friends got up and left the Caf to their next class. Before leaving the Caf, Alli whispered to Clare, "Maybe I can talk Sav into switching my place. He'll be with Holly J and I can be with Drew on Friday."

Clare just laughed, but there is no way that will be happening. She didn't want to see Holly J and Sav making out and she knew Eli and Adam would feel the same if they had to watch Alli and Drew making out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eli was heading to his locker when he spotted Adam and Drew talking or rather arguing by the Zen garden.<p>

"Dude, I think it is a bad idea," Adam complained.

"Come on man, don't you want to know what the girls think about us?" Drew said, "Especially Fiona."

Curious Eli walked up to the brothers, "Hey guys what's up."

Drew seeing Eli grinned, "I bet Goldsworthy will go for it."

"Go for what?"

Adam let out a sigh," Drew thinks we should spy on the girls while they have their girl's night."

Eli wasn't to keen on the idea. Watching the girls gossip and do each other's hair wasn't his idea of a fun Friday night, "I don't know man."

"Come on, don't you want to know what Clare will do and say about you?"

"Clare and I are opening with each other. We tell each other everything."

"Everything huh? Well what if she reveals something of shock value?"

Eli was silent for a moment, going over what Drew said. Eli knew Clare still had some secrets; she had yet to tell him. But in her defense, she told him she would tell him when she is ready. If Clare, does say something of shock value, Eli would sure hold it over her head and embarrass her every chance he can get.

Thinking it over, Eli smirked, "Alright I'm in. But one question how exactly are we gonna spy on them? Dress up as chicks?"

Adam groaned and slapped his forehead, "Oh no."

"No, smart ass." Drew said rolling his eyes, "I was thinking we should put a hidden camera in a plant or something." Drew continued on, "And have Sav, deliver it to Fiona saying it is a house warming present. We can watch the live feeds from the computer."

"Where are we gonna find something like that?" Adam asked, "Aren't they like expensive."

Drew smirked, "From Alli."

Adam and Eli both gave Drew a confused look. Causing Drew to shake his head and he explained.

"Alli is into those hidden camera gadgets things. She told me she used it on her ex boyfriend once and she uses it on Sav a whole lot, for blackmail purposes."

Drew continued, "We can ask Sav to sneak into her room and get the camera and other gadgets we will need."

Eli pretending to be impressed, "Wow, you actually thought this whole thing through. And I thought you were one of those typical dumb jocks."

"I have my moments," Drew said while inspecting his fingernails. His face then turned serious.

"But one thing we can not let the girls know we spied on them, agree?" Drew said looking at the two boys. He held out his fist and Eli and Adam fist bumped it, "Agree." They said.

Adam put his fist down, "I still think it is a bad idea."

Drew and Eli chuckled and started to talk about the new video game coming out next week. The bell rang above them and the three boys hurried off to their first period classes. Unfortunately to the boys' knowledge, a curly haired, blue-eyed sophomore and the schools vice president were listening to the three boys entire conversation around the corner. They stepped from the corner and started walking down the school hallway.

"Well Edwards, I think we will be having an interesting Friday night."

"The boys will be in for a surprise. That's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, it seems like the girls have something up their sleeves. What could it be? The only way to find out is if you guys leave a review. **

**Also for my other fanfic Dancing with Degrassi. I'm having a bit of writer's block for that one. Not to worry it will be updated. I don't know when but it will.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Well here is the second chapter, I'm not really happy with it but here it is.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>It was the last class of the day for Clare and Alli, World History. The teacher was out sick, so there was a sub. During the whole class period Clare and Alli just talked. Clare was telling Alli what happened when she was helping Holly J with something earlier in the morning.<p>

_Holly J was having some trouble putting up a banner that was for the Halloween Dance. When the banner fell down for the fifth time, Holly J became frustrated that she kicked it. "Argh."_

"_Is everything okay, Holly J? "A girl's voice said._

_Holly J looked up and saw a concerned Clare looking at her, "Everything is just peachy. It's just that this stupid thing is mocking me." She kicked the banner again._

_Clare looked at the banner and then back at Holly J, "Here let me help you."_

_She put her green and black bag and books on the ground and picked up one of the corners. She held it against the wall and looked at Holly J telling her to put the tape on._

"_Thanks," Holly J said as she was taping the banner._

_Clare shrugged, "No problem."_

_The girls were fixing the banner trying to make it look perfect. When Clare heard two boys arguing around the corner. There is always drama going around the halls of Degrassi. She ignored it, thinking the argument was over a girl. She was standing on a bench trying straightening the top part of the banner when she heard one of the boys, which sounded a lot like Drew say, "I bet Goldsworthy will go for it."_

"_Huh? What?" She thought._ _She looked at Holly J; she too heard it and placed a finger over her lips telling Clare to be quiet and listen. __Stepping down from the bench, Clare and Holly J walked quietly to the corner to hear the conversation a little better._

"_Drew thinks we should spy on the girls while they have their girl's night." They heard Adam say._

_The two girls looked at each other with surprised looks and continued listening to the boy's conversation. Clare heard Eli say, "I don't know." She really hoped that Eli wouldn't go for the idea but to her dismay he agreed to do it. "He is so dead" Clare thought._

_While Drew was telling Adam and Eli about getting Sav to deliver the house warming plant with the hidden camera to Fiona and getting Alli's hidden camera gadgets. Clare looked at Holly J who had her cell phone out texting someone._

"_What are you doing?" Clare asked._

"_Telling Fiona, what's going on" She looked at Clare, "You should probably tell Alli about it too."_

_Clare nodded._

_The bell rang and a scurry of students surrounded them hurrying off to class. They peaked around the corner and saw it empty. The two girls stepped away from the corner and walked down the school hallway._

_They were both silent thinking about what they just heard. __Holly J decided to break the silence," Who knew that the jock would be the mastermind." Looking at Clare_, "_Well Edwards, I think we will be having an interesting Friday night." _

_"The boys will be in for a surprise. That's for sure."_

_Holly J raised an eyebrow, "It seems like you have something planned."_

_Clare smirked, "I sure do, we will let the guys carry on with their plan. Then come Friday, we'll give them something to watch."_

_Holly J grinned, "I like the way you think, Edwards."_

_The girls continued walking down the hallway while thinking of ways to get back at the guys._

* * *

><p>When she finished telling Alli, she was fuming, "I'm going to kill Drew."<p>

Clare laughed, "Before you kill Drew and me killing Eli. We're going to have to get back at them, have a little fun."

Alli smiled, "and that's why you are my best friend."

Clare chuckled, and told Alli some ideas that she and Holly J thought of. Alli cracked up when Clare told her about Holly J's suggestion of getting a Stripper Pole, and doing some sexy move while wearing sexy lingerie.

"I can just imagine their faces, if we do that." Clare said.

Alli nodded, "We should totally do it."

Clare stared at her friend, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ali said with a straight face.

"And where can we get one of those."

Alli shrugged, "I don't know, Wal-Mart?"

When class ended, Clare and Alli saw Eli and Drew waiting for them outside of their classroom. Alli poked Clare in the ribs and had a devious look on her face. Clare nodded; she knew what Alli was thinking without saying a word. The girls walked towards their boyfriends.

"Hey" said Clare as she kissed Eli. Clare deciding to be a little daring bit Eli's lip, causing him to open his mouth. Clare smiled and plunged her tongue in his mouth. The two were have a tongue-wrestling match. Which Clare surprisingly won.

Eli pulled away looking a little dazed, "Well, I missed you too."

Alli was also kissing Drew, but he had her lifted up as they kissed, causing her to squeal happily.

"So do you guys want to head over to the Dot?" Eli asked he wrapped his arm around Clare.

Clare shook her head and looked at Eli sadly, "Can't, I have an emergency yearbook meeting. I'm sorry."

Eli seemed disappointed, "It's okay."

Drew looked at Alli after putting her down, "How about you? The Dot with me, now?"

Clare noticed Alli putting on her best sad face, "Sorry Drew, I can't either. I have to talk to Simpson about my application to a science program in DC."

"Bummer," Drew said sadly.

To Clare, Drew didn't seem to be upset. Instead he seemed rather happy. _I wonder why,_ Clare thought.

"How about, we make it up to you. Alli and I will buy you guys coffees and a muffin tomorrow morning." Clare said.

"Deal, but we are paying for the muffins," Eli said smirking.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Fine."

The two couples stayed in the halls talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. When Clare and Alli said they had to go. The two remaining boys watched as their girlfriends left them.

Drew turned to Eli with a big smile, "dude, this is perfect."

Eli looked at Drew bewildered, "How is this perfect, not having our girlfriends with us?" He was hoping after going to the Dot, he and Clare would go to the abandoned church and make-out for awhile. And maybe afterwards, talk her into coming over to his house and make out some more.

"We can go over to Alli's and get the hidden cameras."

Eli thought about it. It was perfect, "You know if they come back to the house and see us. Wondering why we are there. We can just say Sav wanted to play Rock Band."

Drew nodded, "and we can discuss our plans with Sav there."

Drew and Eli headed out of the school to the school's parking lot. Where Eli's hearse, Morty, awaited them. They where unaware, that they were being listened to once again. By no other than the Coyne siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man it seems like the guys can never catch a break, always being listened to. Lol**

**And you get a glimpse of what the girls might do: A stripper pole and wearing sexy lingerie. The guys sure will be having an interesting night.**

**And yes, Declan will make an appearance and help the girls. How exactly? To find out leave a review and the next chapter will be yours.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I had major writer's block and I was also busy with school and family stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**Well here is the long waited Ch. 3. Hope you guys like it. **

**:)**

* * *

><p>"You told your boyfriend that you had an emergency yearbook meeting? Declan asked Clare as he handed her a can of Pepsi.<p>

Taking the can from Declan she nodded. Fiona had invited Clare and Alli to hang at her condo for a few hours. They had bumped into each other at Degrassi and Clare was surprised to see Declan. And asked why he was here. He explained he missed his sister and friends and decided to visit for a few days. Clare was happy that he was visiting that it made her have a slight blush on her face. Even though she was dating Eli, Clare still had a tiny bit of a crush on Declan Coyne.

Declan shook his head, "I'm very disappointed with you Prop Master Clare."

Clare had an inkling why Declan was disappointed. Deciding to play along she innocently ask, "Why?'

"You lied. That's not very Christian of you."

_Yup, she was right_. She hated that whenever she did something wrong someone would always bring up her religion. Even when it is something small. Like accidentally slipping out a curse word. They would point that out and say, _"Saint Clare just cussed. She's gonna go to Hell for it" _or "_Better hurry to Confessions or you'll end up Hell." _But Declan was right. She did lie; she didn't have an emergency yearbook meeting and Alli didn't have to meet with Mr. Simpson. After leaving Drew and Eli in the hallway, Clare and Alli hid in the girl's locker room. They were only in the locker room for 20 minutes when they figured that Eli and Drew should be gone by then. When they left the locker room they had bumped into Fiona and Declan.

"Hey, in my defense. It was all for a good reason."

"What? Your boyfriend is planning to spy on you on girl's night." Declan nonchalantly said. "And you, Fiona, Holly J, and Alli have something planned for them?" Shaking his head sadly, "That's so wrong. You without a doubt are going to Hell."

Clare, Alli, and Fiona explained to Declan, on the car ride to Fiona's condo, what the guys were planning to do with them and what they were planning to do to get back at the guys. Declan laughed at the girl's idea on ways to get back at the guys the entire car ride to the condo.

Clare huffed, "Come Declan if you were me you would…"

Declan held his hand up which caused Clare to stop talking, "Relax Clare. I'm just messing with you. I think what you and the girls are doing is a brilliant idea."

Clare bit her bottom lip and looked down, "To tell you the truth, I feel kind of bad for doing this. What if someone ends up getting hurt?"

Declan looked at Clare sympathetically, "Don't be. I for one think it is wrong to spy on someone."

"But it is also wrong when you know about the spying and decide to get back at them. And again, people can get hurt."

"Clare no one is going to get hurt. It's just for fun. I bet once this blows over you and Eli will be laughing your butts off," Declan reasoned.

Taking a deep breath Clare looked at Declan, "I guess your right."

Smirking, Declan replied, "Aren't I always?"

Clare smiled warmly at Declan when she heard Fiona and Alli's excitingly talking. They had just emerged from Fiona's bedroom and were heading towards them. Fiona was probably showing Alli all of her designer clothes and accessories in her closet.

"I can't believe you have a one of a kind _Misheau Verashillo(1_) gown, he's like my favorite designer," Alli said to Fiona.

"You know me and Misheau are really close. I could ask him to design something for you."

Alli's eyes lit up, "Really? You know the Halloween Dance is coming up."

Fiona held up her hand, "Say no more. Come by here next weekend, and we'll figure something out."

Alli let out a squeal and hugged Fiona, "Oh my God, I love you so much. I'm forever in your debt."

Fiona was taking by her surprise just patted Alli on the back, "It's no problem at all."

Alli went to sit next to Clare on the couch. Clare noticed she was wearing a pink heart shaped diamond necklace. She knew Alli wasn't wearing that earlier. She eyed Alli and the necklace and Alli just gave her an innocent _"I don't know what you are talking about"_look.

Fiona sat on the edge of the armrest of the armchair Declan was sitting on, "Hi little brother (2)," She grabbed Declan's can of soda and took a sip from it, "What were you two talking about?"

"Your involvement for Friday night." Declan said as he rubbed Fiona's head.

"Yeah? It's going to be so much fun. I just can't wait till Sav shows up with the potted plant," She made her hands into quotation marks when she said potted plant, "It'll be great to put my great acting skills to work."

Alli scoffed, "I just hope Drew and Eli are just looking for my hidden cameras and nothing else."

Fiona had told Alli and Clare that she and Declan heard Eli and Drew were going to Alli's house to get the hidden cameras and also talk to Sav.

"Yeah, can you imagine if they found your diary or look through your under garment drawer?" Clare replied, "Hey, what if they took something and embarrass you non-stop about it?"

Alli's face darkened and said, "They're so dead if they do." Making everyone laugh in the room.

Fiona looked at her brother, "So you are going to help us right?"

"Of course. There is nothing more I enjoy than humiliating others. Just tell me what to do and I'm all for it."

"Trust me, we have big plans for you." Fiona said as she was texting someone on her cell phone.

Declan leaned backed on his seat and looked at Alli and Clare, "Now down to business. You guys said you need a Stripper Pole?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1) Made up the name of the fashion designer. **

**(2) I don't know which twin is older. So I made Fiona the older one. If you know which twin is older/younger let me know.**

**Now I need your help for this. You know Declan is helping the girls. I can't figure out where to place him should he '(A) Be with the guys when they watch the girls via camera' or '(B) Show up at girl's night unexpectedly (the guys don't know he is here)? **

**And also, Eli's dad, Bullfrog. I know he works at the radio station. What's was the name of the station he worked at? **

**Thanks if you like this story Review/Favorite/Alert it.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Thanks for the wonderful comments. Here's Ch. 4 **

**:)**

* * *

><p>Eli kissed Clare tenderly on the lips. His right hand cupped the side of her face while his left hand rested on her hip. He nibbled her lip causing Clare to gasp. Giving him the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and the two were having an all out battle of dominance with their tongues. Clare's hand moved up to Eli's hair and she began to tug at it. Eli groaned, he would never admit this to Clare but he loved it when she grabs his hair and pulls it.<p>

When school had ended, Eli and Clare headed to his house to work on their English paper. Eli was ecstatic that he had some time to spend with Clare usually she was always busy with after school activities. They started to do their homework but that was all forgotten as the two of them made out on his bed. Clare pulled away and breathed heavily, "We should probably start working on our English paper."

"But this is so much better." Eli leaned in for another kiss.

"Eli." She gave him a pointed look.

Sighing in defeat, "Fine." He removed himself off Clare.

Clare sat up and looked at Eli, her face turned red and she gave a nervous giggle.

"What?"

"Seems like you have a little problem." Her eyes stared down at Eli.

Eli looked down, he was wearing black skinny jeans and there was a noticeable bulge. He had gotten a boner, "Shit." He grabbed his pillow to cover it up. The room was silent neither one wanting to look at each other or say anything.

"Maybe I should leave, so you can get that fixed." She started to get up but Eli grabbed her hand.

"Or maybe you can fix it for me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Clare made a face, "Eh, how about no." She removed her hand from his and headed towards his door. Before leaving his room she turned to look at him, "Have fun. Oh and you may want to use this." She grabbed a bottle of lotion on the table and threw it over to him. "Bye." She left closing the door behind her.

"You know this is all your fault." Eli called out to her. He lay back down on his bed and started to unbutton his jeans. He was already thinking about Clare wearing a sexy, very tight leather outfit and holding a whip as he placed his hand inside his boxers'.

.

Clare left Eli's room. There was no way she would stay in the room with Eli as he tries to relieve himself. Even if she did, Eli would probably say all sorts of sexual sayings and causing Clare to have a permanent red face. She headed to the kitchen only to find Bullfrog chopping some onions.

"Clarebelle," Bullfrog bellowed when he saw Clare entering the kitchen.

"Hey Bullfrog, you're cooking tonight?"

"I'm usually the one that cooks around here. CeCe cooks but she tends to burn water." He chuckled at his last statement. Clare nodded knowingly.

"Did you and Eli get any homework done?"

"We got some done." Clare said quietly not looking at Bullfrog.

"Where is that punk, anyway?"

"Well Eli had something to do," Clare said nervously.

Bullfrog smirked he knew Clare and Eli weren't working on their homework and were doing other things. He also knew what Eli was doing at that moment. After all he was once a teenage boy.

Deciding to give the poor girl a break. He changed the subject, "Would you like to join us for dinner? We're having Chicken Parmesan."

"Sure I would love too. Chicken Parmesan is my favorite actually." She sat on the high stool, watching Bullfrog draining some pasta from the colander. "Umm… can I help with anything?"

"No, you are our guest. I can't ask you to do that."

As Clare watched Bullfrog cook dinner her cell phone beeped meaning she had a text message. She took out her phone and looked at it. _1_ _New Message from Alli. Did you ask him yet?_ The message read.

"Hey Bullfrog can I ask you something?"

.

While Eli was in his room trying to "let go" himself, he had gotten a text from Drew. "_Camera works. I hid one in my parents room and I'm scared for life" _the text read. Eli smirked and texted a snarky reply back to Drew. After Eli was done, he left his room to look for Clare. He found her in the kitchen with Bullfrog and the two were laughing. Clare was trying some sauce, making an "_Mmmm" _sound meaning that she loved it, that little scene had warmed his heart. Eli came behind Clare and wrapped his arm around her waist. Causing her to shriek, "Hey miss me?" And he kissed Clare.

The kiss was becoming heated when Bullfrog interrupted, "Boy, stop making out with Clarebelle and help me with dinner." Eli and Clare pulled away both with a tinge of red on their cheeks. Bullfrog handed Eli the lettuce and he went to the cutting board and took out a knife from the knife rack.

"I hope you washed your hands." Clare piped up as she looked up and down at Eli.

Eli rolled his eyes at her double meaning, "so what were you two talking about while I busy?"

"Umm… We were…" Clare was looking at Bullfrog.

"We were talking about the annual Goldsworthy BBQ this summer." Bullfrog cut in, "I asked Clare if she would like to go."

Eli looked at Clare with hopeful eyes, "So do you?"

"I would love too but I would have to ask my mom about it." Clare replied.

Eli nodded understandingly, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Clare and Alli were having lunch with Holly J and Fiona at the Dot. Eli, Adam, Drew, and Sav had skipped school. The reason, <em>Dead Hand<em> was going to play in Toronto in three weeks. And tickets were going on sale today. The guys decided they were going to stand in line at the Box Office in hopes of getting _Dead Hand_ tickets.

"I can't believe Sav would blow off our student council meeting for tickets to some dumb concert." Holly J said as she sipped her skim macchiato.

Alli gasped, "You did not just say _Dead Head _is dumb. _Dead Head _is the most radist band everrr. Their concerts are totally EPIC." Alli said trying to sound like her brother.

"You better not let the guys hear you say that. They'll skin you alive." Clare said, "I made the same mistake with Adam and Eli and they gave me a long lecture about it."

Holly J chuckled, "Speaking of Sav, did he bring the potted plant yet?" Holly J said looking at Fiona.

Fiona shook her head, "No, but he called me saying his parents wanted me to have a house warming present. And that he was going to drop it by tomorrow."

"I don't understand why he couldn't drop off the plant like a day earlier." Alli replied.

"Als, if he dropped off the plant earlier the guys would be considered as pervs'. Imagine Drew watching Fi and it's not even girl's night." Clare said to Alli.

Alli nodded, "Good point."

"Tomorrow is going to be big day. Be prepared girls." Holly J replied looking at Alli, Clare, and Fiona.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ch. 4 is done yay... I'm actually excited for the next chapter cuz that is where things will get exciting.**

** Read and Review**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

><p>Sav pulled up to Fiona's condo, he turned off the engine and took a deep breath, "Ok, Sav you can do this." When Drew and Eli came over to his house and told him about their plan. Sav thought they were crazy and didn't want to be part of it. But after a lot of convincing he caved in. Taking out his cell phone he texted Fiona, <em>Hey Fi, I'm here. <em>A few minutes later Fiona replied back, _come on up, the door's opened._ He opened the passenger side and took out a very tall leafy plant with some pink buds in it. He entered Fiona's condo and found her moving the furniture to the opposite side of the room. "Hey," Sav called out.

Fiona looked up, "Hi." Walking over to Sav she looked at the plant he was holding, "That pretty is that a _Hibiscus Rosa-Sinensis_?"

"Um, I-I don't know, my m-mom got it," Sav stuttered. Fiona smirked she knew Sav was lying because he would always stutter when he tries to lie.

"Where do you want it?"

Fiona looked around the room, "How about over there?" She pointed to an empty spot by the entertainment center.

Sav went to the spot and place the plant down. A thought occurred to him, "Why did you move the furniture?"

"I figured me and the girls would sleep out here. And I was going to put this up." Fiona walked over to the couch and picked up a long box and showed it to Sav.

Sav's eyes widen, "Is that what I think it is?"

On the box was a female and her legs were wrapped around a metal pole. Fiona smiled, "Yeah, it is. I thought it would be fun to try out."

"Yeah, fun." Sav nodded in agreement.

The phone started to ring and Fiona looked at it, frowning, "I have to take this. It's my mom." She left to go in her room.

Once Fiona was gone, Sav took out a mini camera from his pocket. He turned it on and placed it inside the potted plant. He made sure the camera was well hidden but also be able to view the girls. He took out another camera and looked around the room to see where to put it. He spotted a bookshelf and placed it on the top shelf. He heard Fiona coming out of her room still on the phone with her mom. Sav quickly jumped onto the couch and in another pocket, he took out a small microphone. He stuck it between the cushions of the couch. Taking out his cell phone, he pretended he was checking his messages.

"Ok, mom. I'll talk to you later, bye." She hung up and saw Sav sitting on the couch, "You're still here. Good." Fiona smiled.

"Good?" Sav questioned as he stood up.

"You can help me put this up." Fiona picked up the pole.

"Uh, okay." Fiona handed him the pole. "Where do you want it?"

"How about there?" Fiona gestured to a spot that was across from the potted plant.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?" Fiona looked at Sav suspiciously.

"Well, uh, it's by the window. Someone could be looking when…you know." Sav said quickly.

Fiona chuckled, "It's okay. I always close my blinds before I go to bed. So I don't worry about some creeper looking in."

"That's good." Sav sighed in relief.

"Come on, help me with this."

Twenty minutes later the pole was set up. Sav watched as Fiona swung around it, "This is fun. The girls would love it."

_And the guys too,_ Sav thought. He checked his phone, "I have to get going."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see later?"

"Yeah, later." He quickly left Fiona's condo before she could say anything else to him. When he got inside his car he immediately texted Adam, Eli and Drew: _Just came from Fi's. And you will never guess what she has…_

* * *

><p>"Dude, she had a stripper pole in the living room?" Adam said in awe.<p>

"Yeah," Sav replied.

Adam, Sav, and Drew were at Eli's for their guy's night/spying on the girls. They figured Eli's house was the best place for the viewing. Since both Sav and the Torres brothers parents were going to be at home and Eli's parents were working till late at night.

"I can't wait to see Alli on that pole. It's gonna be hot." Drew said.

"I can only hope if Clare goes on it." Eli said as he was fiddling with some cables. He was connecting his laptop to the television so that they could have a bigger and better view watching the girls. Eli plugged a cable in the back of the television, "Hey Drew can you push the AV/TV button on the remote?"

Drew pushed the button and appearing on the television screen was Fiona's living room.

Adam who was lying on the couch with a bowl of cheese balls on his stomach glanced over, "Finally, you got it to work. And there is the pole."

"An excellent view, if I may add." Drew replied.

"Check if camera 2 works." Eli looked over to Sav.

Sav went on Eli's laptop and clicked a button. The image changed and now showed a wider angle of the living room.

"Where's Alli and the other girls?" complained Drew.

Sav checked his watch, 'It's only 7:45pm. The girls are to be there by 8."

"Okay, then where is Fiona? Shouldn't she be there?" Adam asked.

As if on cue Fiona appeared on screen. She had come out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen. She took out a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator and poured it into a cup. Holding the cup of juice she went to sit down on the couch.

"You know I bet her pajama's are designer," Eli snickered. Fiona was wearing a silky champagne colored cami top and capris.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I think she looks cute in them." He threw a cheese ball at Eli, who expertly caught it in his mouth.

The front door of Fiona's condo opened and Holly J, Clare, and Alli entered. "Hey Fi, we're here." Holly J called out.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and 30 minutes later (AN: the girls dialogue will be in italics and the guys are in the normal font)**

_"This movie gets to me all the time. Landon and Jamie are my favorite couple. I wish I had a guy like Landon," _Alli teared up_._

"Landon is a pussy," muttered Drew.

As the girls watched their movie, the guys were complaining the entire time. Except for Sav who had fell asleep.

"Did you know Bullfrog is interviewing Gerald Way from _My Chemical Romance_, tonight? I could've gone. But no, I had to listen to a jock."

"I thought you said this is gonna be awesome. I didn't plan on wasting my Friday watching a bunch of girls watching chick flicks."

"It is gonna be awesome. Just wait." Drew said trying to reassure his brother and Eli.

_"That was a beautiful movie. Let's watch The Notebook next."_

The guys groaned and Adam glared at Drew.

_"Let's watch that later. Let's do something else," _replied Clare_._

_"Like what? Play a game?" _Holly J questioned.

_"Yeah, a game. Let's play Truth or Dare." _Alli jumped from her seat.

"Now we're talking." Adam straightened up from his seat.

"_Okay, I'm for it. Fiona?"_

_"Sounds fun. Who wants to start?"_

_"I will," _Alli said. She looked at each girl_, "Fiona, truth or dare?"_

_"Truth," _Fiona said with a coy smile.

_"Ok, tell us who do you like a Degrassi."_

"Get ready to hear your name, bro."

Adam had a slight blush on his cheeks, "She's not going to say my name."

_"I guess Adam Torres."_

Adam who was taking a sip of his soda spat out his drink, "What!"

"Dude, I told you she likes you." Drew nudged Adam on the arm, "You gotta make a move now."

"Wh-W-hat, what would I say."

The girls continued playing Truth or Dare and the guys would laugh at the silly dares and surprising truths. Like when, Holly J was dared to prank call Mr. Simpson asking if his refrigerator was running, and when Alli revealed she stolen items when she volunteered at a senior center. That earned a snarky comment from Eli, "your girlfriend is a Klepto."

When it was Fiona's turn to pick, Eli silently pleaded. "Please, let it be Clare."

_ "Hmm, Clare. Truth or dare"_

"Yes," Eli cheered.

"_I'm going to regret this. Dare."_

Fiona had a devious smile, _"I'm glad you said that actually. Come with me_."

...

Still thinking about what Fiona had said. "I can't believe Fiona likes me." Adam stared off into space.

Drew was starting to get annoyed of Adam mentioning Fiona. What felt like the millionth time, "Why wouldn't she? You're a nice guy."

"I always thought Fiona would go for guys in her class. You know rich gu-"

"Oh my God!" Eli suddenly exclaimed.

His outburst caused Sav to fall off the couch. "What the fuck?"

"What is it?" Adam asked looking at his friend.

"Look." Eli pointed at the television.

Adam, Drew, and Sav looked at the television and their mouths fell opened. There on the screen was Clare Edwards wearing a strapless black and purple corset and black stockings. The stockings had thin straps and they where attached to the bottom part of the corset. But, what shocked the guys even more, Clare's breast were practically hanging out from the corset.

"Whoa," Adam's eyes were huge.

"Damn, who knew all that was hiding under a Saint," Drew replied.

Sav had his eyes covered kept mumbling, "She's your sister's best friend."

Eli on the other hand, didn't utter a word. He stared at the screen, clutching a pillow, while taking deep hard breaths. It seemed like he wanted to jump up and grab Clare through the television and have his way with her.

_"God, Clare you look hot," _Alli said.

Arms crossed, Clare nervously bit her lip_. "It's my turn now, right?"_

Fiona grinned_, "Actually Clare. Your dare is a two-parter."_

_"What!"_

_"A two-parter. Because of what you are wearing you have to dance on the pole."_

"_What, no. I refuse."_

_"If you don't, you suffer the consequences."_

_"And they are?"_

With a malicious smile, Holly J took out her phone_, "One push of this button and your picture will be posted on FaceRange for all to see." _

Clare stood in the center contemplating the idea and the guys where glued to the television waiting for her answer, she finally spoke, _"Fine, but under one condition. You have to do it with me, and wear something like this too."_ She touched the corset.

_"Fine."_ Holly J, Fiona, and Alli said in unison.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the story... Hope you guys enjoyed it XD<strong>

**J/K, the story isn't finished yet, in fact its just getting started. The girls still have plenty tricks up their sleeves. Plus Declan hasn't showed up yet. And someone mentioned Bullfrog. What will he be doing? Well, I kind of hinted it in a previous chapter... so yeah.**

**Read/ Review :)**

**Also I'm looking for a Beta Reader, if you're interested please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, sorry for the long absence. Just been super busy and also had major writer's block.**

** Well here is Ch. 6. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Eli, Drew, Adam, and Sav were practically living every guy's fantasy. Watching girls in sexy lingerie while dancing provocatively around a pole. It just so happens that these girls were their girlfriends, an added bonus for them. When the girls stepped out of the bedroom and the guys saw what they wore. Only one thing came into their mind: <em>Nothing. <em>All eyes were fixed on each girl and it wasn't the tight and revealing clothes that caught their interest.

Alli wore a black and pink corset that was in leopard print with matching panty. Around her neck was a pink feather boa. Fiona wore a midnight blue baby doll sheer top and underneath was a black satin bra and g-string. Holly J's outfit was similar to Fiona's, but in all red. And instead of wearing satin her bra and g-string were lace.

Clare still had on the purple and black corset but she added a black feather boa around her neck.

She went up to the pole and looked at it, feeling intimidated by it. "_I can't believe I'm doing this."_

_"Your fault, you picked dare. Should've gone with truth." _Fiona teased.

_"Funny."_ Clare deadpanned. She placed her hand around the pole but quickly took it off_, "Do I really have to do this?"_

"Yes, Clare you have to." Eli blurted out. He was eager to see Clare on that stripper pole. When he saw Clare step out in that little purple and black number, his jeans had started to get tight. He hoped that by watching Clare dance it would help him with his problem. He looked over at Sav and Drew; both of them had pillows over their laps and matching unbearable expressions. Adam was the only one that seemed happy, munching away on his popcorn. His mind wandered back to Clare. He was imagining her in that outfit, the two of them on his bed, and Clare was teasing him…

Adam noticing Eli's dazed look, threw a fistful of popcorn at him. "Dude, snap out of it. You are about to rip that pillow apart."

Eli looked down. Sure enough he was holding the decorative throw pillow in a death grip.

Adam seemed to have a disgusted look, "I'll be careful if I were you, I don't think CeCe would like any damages or even stains on her beloved great-grandmother's pillow."

"You know… Since we are on this subject. For my sake, can you please try and control yourselves. I don't want to see what is under there. I swear if this becomes some hormonal sausage fest. I would be happy to leave." Adam ranted.

Drew and Sav looked away feeling embarrassed and Eli glared at Adam, 'Shut up, consider yourself lucky." He turned to watch the TV, noticing Clare still hasn't danced on the pole yet.

…

_"Come on Clare-Bear. Do you really want your picture to be on FaceRange?"_

_ "Ok, I'll do it but can I have some music?"_

_ "Fine."_ Fiona got up and headed to her stereo. She plugged in her iPod and was going through her playlist searching for a song."_Here we go."_And _I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears _was playing_._

_"Seriously?" _Clare questioned when she heard the song.

Fiona shrugged, "_seems fitting. Now dance." _She gave a quick wink at Clare.

_"It's show time," _Clare thought. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. A signal for Alli, Holly J, and Fiona to get ready.

…

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

_ What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_ I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Eli felt like he was dying. The way Clare moved around that pole was killing him. He didn't even know Clare could be that flexible as she twirled around the pole. He was going to have to question her about this one day.

Clare's back was against the pole. Her right hand was above her head wrapped around the pole. While the left hand rested on her side. She slid down in a slow and provocative manner. Trying to stay to the beat of the music, she swung her hips side to side as she came back up. She then hooked one leg around the pole and arched her body. And swung her entire body around the pole. When she was done Alli, Fiona, and Holly J squealed and clapped.

_"Girl, where did you learn to do that?_" Alli exclaimed.

"_You're not a stripper are you?" _Fiona questioned.

Clare chuckled, _"Not a stripper. Let's just say. When I hear a Britney song. Another side of me comes out."_

Eli made a mental note: _Play Britney Spear's music when Clare comes over. _

…

"Little Miss Clare has some moves," Drew chuckled, "I wouldn't mind if she danced on my pole. I bet she is wild in bed."

Eli growled, balling his hand into a fist. He so wanted to punch Drew. Though, he had to admit Clare did have great moves and wouldn't mind if she gave a private show for him. But Drew had no right to talk about _his _Clare like that. He was about to make a remark but Sav beat him to it.

"I would appreciate if you don't talk about Clare like that. She is practically like a sister to me. Say anything like that again, I would gladly punch that pretty boy face of yours."

"And I would gladly punch you too." Eli glared at Drew.

"Guys, I was just joking." Drew putting up his hands in defense, "I know Clare would nev-" Drew stopped talking when he saw the death glares coming from Eli and Sav.

Sensing trouble, Adam cut in. "Can we just..." he motioned at the TV.

After giving one final stare at Drew. Eli turned to watch the TV and his eyes did a double take. On the screen were Fiona and Clare dancing on the pole together. He didn't even know it was possible for two people to dance on one pole. But Clare and Fiona were doing it. The two girls were both twirling clockwise around the pole. Clare and Fiona then walked around the pole. Both looking at each other in a predatory way. Clare took off her feather boa and wrapped it around Fiona. She grabbed the ends of the boa making Fiona come to her. Still holding the boa Clare leaned in…

Eli was holding his breath, was Clare about to kiss Fiona? If she were that would be the sexiest thing he ever saw. He glanced at Sav, Drew, and Adam. The three of them were on the edge of their seats anticipating for the two girls to kiss. Clare and Fiona were an inch away when…

_Clap…Clap…Clap. "Bravo. That was an amazing performance." Clap…Clap._

Clare and Fiona squeaked and moved away from each other quickly. They looked towards the person that spoke. The look of surprise were written on their face. When they saw whom it was.

_"What are you doing here?" _Fiona asked.

"_Better question. How did you get in here?" _Holly J interjected.

The guys looked at each other. Wondering whom the mystery guest was. That crashed girl's night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I wonder who could be the mystery guest...<strong>

**Read/Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter but I think it turned out alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

><p><strong>Girl's POV:<strong>

_4 hours before girl's night:_

_Alli was over at Clare's house getting ready for the night's event. She was helping Clare find the perfect pajama outfit. Crazy, right? Who ever heard of having the perfect pajamas. But according to Alli. You're going to be on camera. Being watched by your boyfriend. Of course you have to look hot for him._

_After seeing the pjs Alli brought over. Clare refused to wear them. The tops were all low cut and the bottoms nearly showed off your ass. At the end, Alli won. With a victorious smile she shoved a handful of pjs into Clare's arm. _

_ Clare was putting on a black cami with a green skull on it, when her laptop had dinged. She fixed her top and went to look at her laptop. She saw that it was Holly J requesting a video chat. She clicked accept and Holly J appeared on her screen._

_"Hey HJ."_

_"Little Edwards…" Holly J stopped talking and was staring at something behind Clare. Clare looked over her shoulder and saw Alli checking herself out in the mirror._

_Laughing lightly, Clare responded. "That's just Alli._"

"_She's there? Perfect. I need to speak with her too. Fiona is also online. Want to have a group video chat?"_

_"Sure." She gestured at Alli to sit next to her._

_A minute later Fiona appeared on the screen. "Hi, girls."_

_"Hi." Alli and Clare said together._

_"What's going on?" Alli asked._

_"Just want to have a run down for tonight. Make sure everything goes as planned."_

_Holly J then went over everything that was planned for the night. Making sure Fiona, Clare, and Alli knew what to do. They also thought of more ideas they could do on the guys tonight._

_"I was hoping to do that one where we get possessed and we kill Declan (1)." Fiona said laughing._

_"It's not realistic." Holly J rolled her eyes, "And Declan can't play dead. He can't stay still for a minute. Mean-"_

_"Meaning, he'll blow our cover." Alli cut in. She then laughed realizing what she had just said._

_Clare shook her head. The sad thing was she knew what Alli was talking about. "Besides, what we are having him to do is enough. Since he is good at that."_

_Alli playfully shoved Clare's shoulder, "And I bet you can't wait till Mr. Coyne does _**_that_**_. Didn't yo-"_

_Clare covered Alli's mouth and quickly glared at her friend. Last night, she had written a racy vampire fic and used Declan as the intended lover/victim. She did plan on using Eli in her fic but it had been awhile since she used Declan. She regretted having Alli read it._

_"So Fiona. Are you sure Declan is going to be there."_

_Fiona chuckled at the two best friends. She never understood why all the girls would fawn themselves over her brother. "He will."_

_…_

"What are you doing here?" Fiona repeated.

Dressed in a black dress shirt and a gray one-button suit. Stood Declan in the front entrance. Looking at the girls with amusement.

"I thought I come down here for a visit and surprise you." Declan answering Fiona's question as he walked inside. "By the looks of it. I am beyond surprised."

He stood in front of the girls and analyzed them. He eyed them up and down, his smirk growing wider as he moved to look at the next girl. He had to admit what they wore was pretty hot.

"My, my Miss Sinclair. You look radiant in all that red." He took Holly J's hand and kissed it. Holly J could feel her cheeks burn. Even though they were no longer dating. Declan still had that affect on her. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

He gazed over at Clare and smiled. "You look beautiful Prop Master Clare. Those colors bring out your eyes."

"Thanks Declan." Clare blushed and bit down on her tongue. She was trying hard not to laugh at Declan's attempt of flirting.

The girls abandoned the pole and were now sitting on the couch with Declan.

Declan sat between Clare and Alli. While Fiona and Holly J sat on the couch adjacent from them.

Fiona spoke, "Not that I'm happy you are here. But I don't think I'm the reason for your unexpected visit."

"You caught me, sis. The reason is I have a date."

"Now that I believe," chuckled Fiona. "Who is the unlucky girl?"

Declan glared at his sister, "her name is Aria. She's in my Pre-Calc class "

"So you decide to take your date here? How original." Holly J rolled her eyes.

"She never been to Toronto. And I say lets go there now."

"I think its romantic. I would love it if a guy just spontaneously takes me to Paris for our date. That proves he loves you." Alli replied. _You better be taking notes Drew. _She thought.

"Eli is kind of like that with our urban adventures. I wonder how I would react if he takes me to some other country. All I know I would have to find a way to pay him back."

"I know what I would do if you want to repay me." Declan said and caressed Clare's leg. Clare instantly blushed and looked down embarrassed, "You're such a charmer."

"Only to gorgeous and smart girls." He lifted her chin up and stared at her clear blue eyes. The two were trying to have _a flirtatious_ stare down but Declan's lip kept twitching. A sign that he was about to laugh. Clare on the other hand was biting hard on her bottom lip. She could taste the blood as it seeped into her mouth.

Noticing the two distressed teens. Fiona stepped in. "Where is this Aria girl?"

"The hotel." Declan said as if were obvious.

Fiona, Holly J, Alli, and Clare burst out laughing. Declan stayed quiet wondering what was so funny.

"You left your date at the hotel." Alli said while wiping the tears off her face.

"I told here I'd come back after I visit Fi." Declan rubbed the back of his neck. "Was that wrong?"

"She probably thinks you ditched her. I feel sorry for her already." Fiona said shaking her head. She stood up and stretched, "I need a drink. You guys want any?"

Clare, Alli, and Declan nodded. Holly J stood up also, "I'll help you with the drinks." Before leaving the room both Fiona and Holly J winked and Fiona mouthed, "Good luck." As she inconspicuously eyed the potted plant.

Clare and Alli were left alone with Declan. It was time to put their plan into action and get the guys, mainly Drew and Eli, a little peeved.

Declan leaned back and wrapped both arms around Clare and Alli. Making the two girls come closer to him. "How are my two favorite girls doing? Degrassi treating you two good?"

Alli nervously giggled, "We're fine. Degrassi is treating us well."

Declan was staring intently at Alli making her a bit self-conscious. She twirled a piece of her hair. "What is there something on my face?"

"Don't move." Declan whispered.

He leaned closer to Alli. Thinking he was going to kiss her she to leaned in. To her surprise he placed a finger on her cheek. He removed his finger and looked at it smiling. "Eyelash." He showed Alli. "Make a wish."

Alli had a defeated look on her face. But closed her eyes making a wish and blew the eyelash off Declan's finger.

"Your wish is going to come true. And I bet I know what it is."

Alli tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Declan leaned in and kissed Alli on her lip gently. "This."

When Declan _kissed _her. Alli had a mental image of Drew's face. A mixture of shock and anger. His face resembling _Jacob Black _when he was about to wolf out. She could just see him pacing around the room and saying, _I'm gonna kill Declan._ And Sav, Eli, and Adam were trying to calm him.

With a quick smile. She pulled away. "I…I… right. I have to go." Alli pretended she was shocked by the kiss got up and left to the bathroom.

…

Clare realized that once Alli left. It was now her turn to mess with Eli. Smiling, she playfully shoved Declan. "I can't believe you did that."

"I couldn't resist. She looked so damn sexy."

Clare scoffed, "So typical. I better go check on Alli. She is probably freaking out right now." Clare started to get up but Declan grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go. Stay here with me." He pleaded.

Clare looked at him hesitantly, "Um…"

"We can just talk." Declan suggested. His eyes were doing the sad puppy look and Clare reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, remember that time when you kissed my neck?" Clare and Declan were reminiscing about last year. Talking about Clare's private school uniform to Declan's play.

Clare covered her face. "Yeah. That was so embarrassing. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. To tell you the truth I like it."

To speechless to say anything, Clare just stared at him. He started to lean in but Clare pushed him away. "Declan. What are-"

"Returning the favor." Declan whispered. He tucked some hair behind her ear and started to ghost his fingertips along side her neck.

Clare's breath hitched. This was it. The part where Declan would be kissing her neck and give her a hickey. She prayed that she wouldn't screw this up.

He gently pushed her down onto the couch. Placing his left hand on the side of her neck he leaned down. Making sure his head was hidden in Clare's mass of curls he started to kiss his left hand. That right the kiss was nothing more than a stage kiss. They just took it up a notch. Clare was so nervous that she almost forgot to say her line. It was only when Declan whispered, _Clare you're up. _That she remembered.

"Declan, I have-"

"Shh… Your boyfriend doesn't have to know." He continued to kiss his hand. Clare stayed silent pretending she was enjoying the kiss.

Declan hand went between the cushions and finding what he needed. "Move your head to the side a bit and moan." He whispered in Clare's ear.

Clare did as she was told. Declan quickly rubbed the fake hickey make-up onto Clare's neck. He could feel Clare's pulse racing as he applied the make-up. He whispered in her ear again, "Relax Clare. You are doing great. Can you give me a huge gasp then follow by a moan?"

Clare was breathing deeply when she let out a loud gasp, "Oh my god, Declan." She moaned. "So good."

Clare's finger's wrapped itself around Declan's hair and pulling on them. Declan couldn't help but laugh. Clare was doing amazing job it actually sounded like they were having sex.

Meanwhile, there were so many thoughts floating in Clare's mind. One, she couldn't believe she was doing this. If her parents ever found out, she would be grounded for life. She thought about Eli, she knew he was freaking out right now. She was half looking forward to the confrontation when he yells at her about the hickey. But it will be all worth it by the look of his face when he finds out it was all fake.

"That was fantastic, Clare. Ok, I'm almost done. Ready for the big finish?" Declan whispered. Her hand went to Declan's forearm and she squeezed it. Telling him she was ready.

He lightly pinched Clare's skin and she let out the loudest moan ever. Declan removed himself of Clare bringing her back up with him. He looked at the hickey and smiled it looked so real.

Clare was breathing hard, "Wow." She touched her neck and it dawned to her. "Oh my god. You gave me a hickey. How am I going to explain this to my parents…and Eli." Clare cupped the hickey on her neck, "He is going to be mad…and break up with me. I'm so stupid."

Declan looked at Clare sadly. But behind that sad look, Declan was bursting with laughter. Clare's acting was amazing that he even felt bad for giving her the _hickey._

"It's going to be okay. You can cover it with make-up and Eli won't ever find out." Declan said soothingly.

"Make-up." Clare scoffed.

"Sorry we took so long. Couldn't find the bottle opener." Fiona and Holly J emerged from the kitchen each holding drinks. The room was met with an uncomfortable silence. Holly J and Fiona looked from Declan to Clare. "Did we miss something?" Fiona asked.

…

**Eli and Drew POV:**

"I'm gonna kill Declan Coyne."

* * *

><p><strong>That the end of Ch. 7. Did you all like it?<strong>

**(1) Orginally I was going to make the girls kill Declan. The get possessed by playing the Ouija board. Declan comes over and the "possessed girls" need a sacrifice they kill him but his blood doesn't work. They need a virgin's blood thus going after the guys, *cough*Drewisthevirgin*cough*. And you guys can figure out what goes on from there...**

**This story is coming to the end. Just one final prank and the confrontation between the guys and girls. And that will be the end.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, sorry for the long absence. You know how writer's block can be. It sucks.**

**I want to wish LuvIsInTheAir4Clare a Happy Birthday. This chapter is for you. I added something special for you in this chapter. Hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

><p>Eli stormed out of his house and Drew followed right behind. The two were on a mission to get to Fiona's and beat the crap out of Declan. Watching Clare and Declan as they made out was pure torture. Eli tried to look away but he could still hear the moans the two were making. When Declan assured Clare that Eli wouldn't find out. That did it, Eli grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to Fiona's and kill Declan. Who wants to join me?"<p>

Drew jumped up, "Count me in." He punched his fists together. He was still miffed at the_"rich boy Edward Cullen wannabe" _for kissing Alli.

Eli looked at Adam and Sav, "Well?"

Adam and Sav looked at Eli with uneasiness. "I don't think that is a good idea." Sav replied.

"Fine you don't have to come. Adam?" Eli looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry. But I'm with Sav. I don't think it is a good idea."

"Whatever. You two can stay here. Drew and I can take care of it."

Eli was about to open his car door when he felt someone shove him and grab his keys. He saw that it was Adam holding his keys and he was blocking the car door.

"What they fuck. Adam give me my keys."

Clutching the car keys Adam shook his head, "No. Eli you have to clam down. And think this through."

"I am calm and I thought this through. Declan is going down." He approached Adam. He was going to get those keys out of Adam's hand no matter what it took.

Adam stood his ground. He knew he would be getting punched but there was no way the keys were leaving his hand. "How are you going to explain this to Clare when you burst into Fiona's condo? She's going to find out you spied on her. And she going to hate you for it."

"But what they did is much worse. And Declan said-"

"I know what he said. But knowing Clare she will tell you. Remember she is a saint. She can never lie to anyone. Especially to you, Eli."

Eli was defeated. Adam was right. He just hated the idea of another guy kissing Clare. Hell, he even hated when random guys would look at her at school as if she was some sort of meat. He didn't think about what he would say if he came barging in at Fiona's. But he knew the outcome would be Clare hating him. Slumping against his car he let out a deep sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

"You were just being the protective boyfriend. Your heart is in the right place but please think before you do something that could cause you or Clare getting hurt."

"So we're not gonna kick _rich boy's_ ass?" Drew suddenly asked.

Eli shook his head, "No."

Drew huffed, "I was actually looking forward to it." He turned to go back inside the house. Sav followed right behind him.

"Can we go back in and continue our guys night?' Adam asked.

"Yeah let's go."

Eli and Adam went back inside and saw that Sav and Drew were watching the TV.

Eli sat down and eyed the TV, "Great _rich boy_ is still there." But he was grateful that Holly J and Fiona were now sitting with Declan and Clare and Alli were sitting on the other couch.

"Did we miss anything?" Adam asked when he saw the four girls and Declan talking."

"I don't think so." Sav replied, "They were only talking about countries they wanted to visit. From what I can tell."

Declan's phone started to ring. He looked at it and smirked. "_Hey babe. No, I'm still at Fiona's."_

_"Hotel girl is wondering where he is." Holly J said._

_"Probably thinks he is with another girl." Fiona snickered._

_"Technically, its sort of true."_Alli replied giggling loudly.

Declan shot Alli an annoyed look_, "No. It's just my sister and her friends. They're having a girl's night thing. You do? Okay, I'm on my way."_ He shut of his phone and stood up, "_I have to go. Aria said she want to go to Above the Dot."_

Fiona stood up and hugged him, _"I'm glad you stopped by. You should visit more often."_

_"The same goes for you sis."_

He next hugged Holly J and kissed her on the cheek. The sound of teeth grinding was coming from Sav as he narrowed his eyes. Declan then hugged Alli which caused Drew to clench his fist. When it was time to hug Clare. Clare gave him a quick hug and was about to let go. But Declan wouldn't have it. He held her tighter so that she couldn't leave his arms. He whispered something in her ear causing her to squirm. When he let go, Clare's face was red. Eli's face didn't show any emotion but Adam, Sav, and Drew knew he was getting angry in the inside. Declan said goodbye once more before heading out of the door.

"Finally, he's gone." Eli replied as Declan left.

"Now we can focus on just the girls." Drew said.

Clare, Alli, Fiona, and Holly J were now lounging on the couch listening to the radio. Clare would occasionally touch her neck and frown.

"See, Clare is regretting about the hickey." Adam pointed out to Eli.

_Clare are you okay? _Alli asked._  
><em>

_"I'm just worried what Eli would do if he sees this." _Clare placed her hand.

_"Sweetie, a little concealer will hide that sucker. Eli would never know." _Fiona said_._

_"I can never lie to Eli. Hiding this from him makes me feel sleazy."_

_"The best advice I can give you is cover it and when you guys kiss or make-out. Keep Eli away from the neck area." Alli said._

Eli smirked, "Not gonna happen. I'm going to kiss Clare's neck until she gives in."

"_Hope you guys are right about this. Just promise me not to mention this to Eli or anyone else." _Clare said.

"_What stays at casa Coyne doesn't leave casa Coyne. Right girls?" _Fiona eyed Alli and Holly J.

"_Right._" Alli and Holly J nodded vigorously.

Drew sighed he was getting bored. The girls were not doing anything exciting. Just sitting and talking about _Clare's hickey_. He really hoped they would stop and play with the pole again. He prayed that Alli would use it before the night was over. He saw Holly J pick up her phone and began dialing.

_"Holly J, what are you doing? Not calling Sav are you? _Fiona piped up.

Sav then looked at his phone with interest. Holly J shook her head, "_No I'm calling the radio station. It's request hour now."_

"_I love when they do request hour. I remember when Johnny did that. He dedicated a song to me. I was so happy." _Alli reminisced.

Drew scoffed. Dedicating a song to a girl is such a wimpy thing to do.

The voice of Bullfrog was suddenly heard on the TV, "_And that was Augustana with Steal Your Heart. This song is for LuvIsInTheAir4Clare, wishing you a Happy Birthday. From M. Chambers."_

"_That's s sweet."_ Alli sighed.

"Makes me want to puke. If I ever meet this M. Chambers. I'm gonna call him a sissy wimp." Drew said.

"Someone sounds jealous." Eli chuckled.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Whatever man."

"_K90. 8 FM. This is Bullfrog who is this?"_

_"Umm… Holly J."_ Holly J was sounding a bit nervous.

Clare, Alli and Fiona had their mouths opened. Shocked that Bullfrog was talking to Holly J.

"_Well Holly J. Today must be your lucky day. Do you know why?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"You are the 100th caller. You get tickets to the already sold out Dead Hand concert."_

"What!" Eli, Drew, Adam, and Sav screeched out.

"Dude turn on the radio now." Sav yelled.

Adam scrambled up and turned on the radio and turned up the volume. The voices of Holly J and Bullfrog filled the room. They could hear the girly screams from Clare, Alli and Fiona in the background.

"_You can't be serious." Holly J said._

_"Oh, but I am. Not only you get the concert tickets but also backstage passes. You and three friends will get the chance to meet an greet Dead Hand."_

_"Wow. And I just called to only to request a song." _Was all Holly J could say.

"_Why don't ya, tell me the song and I'll play it for ya. Seein that it is your lucky day."_

_"Uprising by Muse."_

_"Alright, I'll play that song next. Stay on the phone so one of our reps can give you more info about the concert." _Bullfrog told Holly J.

Still holding the phone to her ear, Holly J got up, _"I'm going to take this in your room._" When Holly J left. The three remaining girls talked excitedly.

_"I can't believe Holly J won Dead Hand tickets." _Alli said_._

_"Aren't they the same band the guys tried to get tickets for when they ditched school?" _Fiona asked_._

_"Yeah, that's the same band. Unfortunately the tickets were already sold out when they got there." _Clare told Fiona.

"Only because, Sav made a wrong turn. Making us 45 minutes late. If we were on time we would have gotten tickets." Adam grumbled.

"Man let it go. Besides Holly J won us tickets. I know for a fact she doesn't like Dead Hand. She would no doubt give us the tickets and backstage passes." Sav said.

Holly J came back into the room with a smile on her face.

"_So Holly J what are you gong to do with the tickets? Give them to Sav, since he is a big Dead Hand fan." _Alli asked.

Holly J stayed quiet wondering what to do with the tickets, _"I don't think I'm giving them to Sav."_

Sav's mouth fell open she did not just say that.

_"_Score, she is giving them to me." Adam said excitedly.

_"I think I'm going to go. Check out what the big fuss is about Dead Hand." _Holly J said.

_"What about the extra tickets? Are you going to give them to Sav?" _Clare asked.

_"No, because you, Fiona, and Alli are going to use them. You guys are coming with me to the concert."_

Eli, Adam, Drew, and Sav just stared at the TV. They couldn't believe Holly J would suggest that. They knew for a fact, these girls were not the biggest fans of _Dead Hand_. Suggesting they should go would be wasting a ticket.

_"You know it does sound fun. And I do want to broaden my taste in music." _Fiona said.

_"Yeah me too. But I can't stop and think about_ _Eli and Adam. They would be so jealous." Clare replied._

_"They wouldn't be jealous if they don't know about it."_ Alli said with a sly smile.

Holly J nodded_, "We're not going to tell them anything. Maybe we'll tell them when the concert is over."_

"Hell no." The guys shouted.

"What a bunch of selfish bitches." Drew added.

* * *

><p><strong>ReadReview **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so glad you all loved the last chapter. **

**Originally**** this chapter was going to be the last one. But then I got a burst of inspiration and wrote this. Which I hope you all will enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Girl's POV:<p>

It was getting late so Clare, Alli, Fiona, and Holly J decided to change out of their sexy lingerie and into their pajamas. No doubt disappointing the guys. Knowing that Fiona's room was camera free from the guys prying eyes. They changed in there and talked freely.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off." Holly J said as came out of the bathroom wearing a purple lace-trim cami and gray capris. "I thought the guys would have caught on with our charade." She sat at Fiona's vanity table and started to brush her hair.

Alli was sitting Indian style on Fiona's queen size bed and Clare was sitting behind her, braiding Alli's hair.

"What do you expect from such simple creatures." Fiona said. She was also sitting on her bed with her laptop, updating her status on FaceRange. "Just having a girl wear scantly clothes is enough to keep them happy. They wouldn't know what hit them."

Clare sat back, "And I'm done."

Alli got up and went over to the mirror and examined her hair, "It's perfect Clare." Her hair was put into two loose braids. She looked over to Holly J. "You ready for this?"

Holly J was standing next to her and nodded. Clare and Fiona took their places and stood behind Holly J and Alli. Standing in front of Fiona's closed door Alli took a deep breath. "Just don't pull my hair too hard." She whispered to Holly J.

"No promises."

Alli pulled Fiona's door open and stormed out. She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "YOU BITCH!"

…

Guy's POV:

It's been two hours and the girls still hadn't come out of the room. Eli, Adam, Drew, and Sav were all dying of boredom. To pass the time, they complained about girls taking a long time in everything they do. Like going to restrooms. When a guy goes, all he does is use it and wash his hands and he is done. But when a girl goes she has to spend extra time checking her make-up and fix her hair. Not to mention, the restrooms seems like the place all girls go in and gossip. Guys would never do that. And right now, it seemed like the girls were gossiping. They could hear faint voices coming from Fiona's room.

Drew let out a loud yawn, "You know maybe we should call it. It's getting late."

Sav stood up, "I-"

A loud noise stopped him from speaking. _"YOU BITCH!"_They heard Alli scream out. Looking at the TV they saw Alli storm out an angry expression on her face. Holly J followed out after her she too had an angry expression on her face.

_"You know what I said is true. You are an attention whore."_

Alli turned to face Holly J,_"At least I'm not some overachieving bitter bitch. Who can't even keep a boyfriend. It makes me wonder what Sav sees in you."_

The guys looked at one another. All thinking what the hell just happen. All through out the night both Alli and Holly J were being civil with one another and now it looked like they wanted to rip each other's throat out.

"_At least I didn't take naked pictures of myself and sending it to my boyfriend. Were you worried that he was getting tired of you? Desperate much…"_

Alli had her mouth wide open shocked that Holly J had said that. She couldn't think of anything else to say just glared at Holly J. Knowing that she won the argument Holly J turned away and was about to head back into Fiona's room, _"I think I'm going to sleep in here. I don't want to be in the same room with someone that has an STD."_

Alli suddenly lunged at Holly J tackling her to the ground. The two girls were now rolling around the ground screaming at each other.

"Chick fight." Drew hollered. Finally something exciting is happening. "Who do you think is gonna win? My money is on Alli."

While Drew, Eli, and Adam were cheering on the fighting girls. Only Sav was shaking his head. If it were two other girls fighting, he would be cheering them on. But these girls were Alli, his little sister, and Holly J, his girlfriend. He knew that there was some animosity between them in the past. But Sav thought they forgiven each other and moved on.

Holly J and Alli continued to roll on the ground, both screaming and pulling the other's hair. Sav was beginning to wonder where were Fiona and Clare. Why weren't they stopping the fight. Alli had Holly J pinned down and was about to punch her. When Clare and Fiona finally intervened.

"_Alli stop it."_Clare pleaded. She pulled Alli off Holly J and took her to the side. Fiona helped Holly J get up from her feet.

"Damn." Eli said when he saw the appearance of Alli and Holly J. One of Alli's braids had come undone and one of her straps on her cami had come off. Almost revealing part of her breast. Holly J's hair that was usually well kept now looked like she had a massive case of bed- head hair. Both had scratch marks on their arms.

"Of course Clare had to stop it. What couldn't she let them continue on?" A disappointed Drew replied.

Fiona and Clare were trying to calm the two girls down but were but it was useless. Holly J and Alli just yelled at their best friends.

_"I knew coming here was a big mistake."_Alli yelled at Clare.

_"Why did we even invite her? That pet pig you had would have been a better choice. Than that bitch." _Holly J yelled at Fiona.

_"So you agree, you are a pig. Holly Jeanette Sinclair."_

"Ooh… You're not gonna let Alli get away with that are ya." Drew called out.

Adam looked at his brother weirdly, "Dude, they can't hear you."

Holly J clenched her fist and growled, _"It's Holly Freaking J."_

She was making her way to Alli. The guys were getting excited again because they knew round two was about to start. But of course, all good things had to come to an end. From outside they heard a loud car engine. That could mean one thing.

"Shit, Bullfrog and CeCe are back. Quick give me the remote." Eli shouted. If his parents found out what he did tonight. He wouldn't be able to see daylight in a long time.

"But I-" Drew eyed the TV. Alli and Holly J were rolling on the ground once again.

"There's no time." Adam shouted he was trying to find the remote, which had gone missing.

Sav was reaching for something under the couch. He pulled his hand out, "Got it." Eli took the remote and quickly switched it to Video Game mode. He could hear Bullfrog and CeCe's voices as they made their way up to the door. Grabbing the controllers he threw them at the guys.

"Look relaxed." He ordered.

When Bullfrog and Cece entered the house. They saw Eli, Adam, Sav, and Drew yelling out obscenities. CeCe greeted the guys before heading to the kitchen and Bullfrog entered the room where the guys were. "Hey fellas."

"Hey Bullfrog." Eli said not even bothering to look up from the TV.

"How was you guys night?"

Eli placed his controller down and looked at his father, "It was good. We just basically played video games the whole night."

"That's good. Just as long you didn't commit any crimes." Bullfrog was giving Eli a suspicious look that made Eli uncomfortable. Eli had a weird feeling that Bullfrog knew what he and the guys did. But that was impossible.

"Uh no. None of that. Right guys?"

"Right." Adam, Sav and Drew agreed.

"Okay, well I'm off to bed. Goodnight son." He left the living room and headed upstairs to his and CeCe's bedroom.

"Night." Eli called out. He listened to Bullfrog's footsteps, as they made there way upstairs. When he heard the door close to his parent's room. Eli sighed in relief, "that was close."

Drew eyed the laptop and then at the TV, "Do you think we should-"

Adam knowing what Drew was going to say, "No, it's to risky. Eli's parents are upstairs. If they catch us watching…"

"Yeah, we'll be in deep shit. They'll tell your parents and not to mention they will tell Clare, Alli, Fiona, and Holly J." Eli knowing what Adam meant.

Sav shuddered, "I don't even want to think what Holly J would do to me if she finds out."

The room was silent. All thinking about what the girls would do if they found out. "So I guess guys night is over?" Adam asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is." Eli opened his laptop. On the laptop screen he saw the lights were off in Fiona's living room and it was quiet. Which meant the girls had gone to sleep. Clicking some buttons he disconnected the hidden cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will most likely to be the last.<strong>

**Read/ Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the final chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

><p><span>Eli's POV:<span>

The sound of clanging pots woke up Eli the next morning. He sat up and noticed he was in his living room. Looking around he saw Adam, Drew, and Sav sleeping on the ground. He remembered that they decided to crash here after playing video games till four in the morning. He got up from the couch and walked around his sleeping friends. He entered the kitchen where he saw his mom making some pancakes.

"Morning." Eli replied yawning.

"Morning Baby Boy." CeCe asked as she poured him some orange juice. She turned back to the stove to check on the pancakes. "So, what did you boys do last night?"

Eli's mind went blank. He knew couldn't tell her he spied on Clare and her friends. Also there was the fact of him lying. Other than Clare, CeCe was only the other person he was honest to. "Umm…we…umm"

CeCe chuckled, "No wonder why you look so tired. Playing video games all night. Can't even think straight."

Eli laughed nervously, "Well, I had too. I wanted to beat my high score and I wasn't gonna go to sleep until I did. FYI I beat it." Taking a sip of his orange juice, "Where's Bullfrog?"

"He left early with his hunting buddies. He seemed excited too. Saying something about shooting some elk."

Just as CeCe placed a stack pancakes, a plate of scrambled eggs, and sausages on the table. Adam, Drew, and Sav entered the kitchen. When Adam saw the food on the table his eyes widen. "Food." He shouted. The food on the table was gone within seconds and CeCe had to make more. Once she served them, she told Eli she was going to be in the yard working in her garden.

"So what are the plans for today?" Drew asked as he finished the last of the scrambled eggs.

Eli's cell phone had beeped. Looking at it he saw that it was a text from Clare.

_Morning Eli - Clare_

_Morning beautiful- _He texted back.

_Aren't you sweet. Hey what are you and the guys doing later? - Clare_

_Nothing yet- Eli_

_Well Fi is taking us girls to a spa in a few minutes. How about you guys meet us at the Dot when we're done - Clare_

_Sure, I'll let the guys know- Eli_

_Great. And there is something I need to talk to you about- Clare_

_Oh. Can't tell me over text? – Eli_

_It's more important that I tell you in person. – Clare_

_ That serious, huh. Well there is something I need to talk to you about too. -Eli _

Eli's mind drifted back to the night before. The image of her and Declan was still fresh in his head. He was going to confront her about what she did with Declan. Forget keeping the hidden cameras a secret. This was far more important.

_Well we can talk about it at the Dot later- Clare_

_Yeah. And Clare…- Eli_

_Yes? – Clare_

_I love you- Eli_

_I love you too, Eli__- Clare_

Eli closed his phone and glanced up, "Fi is taking the girls to a spa. They want to know if we can meet them at the Dot later once they're done."

Sav, Drew and Adam nodded. "Hey man. This is your chance to ask Fiona out." Drew said.

Adam's face paled, "I don't know."

"What are you worried about? You know Fiona likes you."

"That's the thing. This is Fiona we are talking about. Miss I don't wear the same thing twice and I go to Milan for Fashion Week every summer. And well there's me." Adam gestured at himself.

"Well I guess we have to show Princess what she is missing." Drew smiled slyly.

Adam gulped, "What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry little bro. By the end of the day Miss Coyne will be yours."

….

No POV:

It was half past twelve when Clare texted Eli. Saying she was at the Dot with the girls. With Eli in the driver seat, the guys piled into Morty and headed to the Dot. They reached the Dot in 15 minutes. Entering, they saw Clare, Alli, Holly J, and Fiona sitting in the back talking and laughing about something. Holly J noticed them and waved she gestured for them to come over. They moved around the table so that the couples could sit next to each other. Adam, who was sitting next Fiona, kept giving her nervous glances. Fiona was oblivious to Adam's reactions just smiled warmly at him.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Holly J asked as she took a sip of her peach ice tea.

"Just played video games." Sav replied. _And watching you._

While the group of friends talked about random things Eli glanced at Clare. He noticed she was wearing a light grayish silk scarf with purple swirls on it. His eyes narrowed at the scarf. He knew she was trying to hide the hickey with it.

Clare noticed him looking at her, "You okay Eli?"

"That's a nice scarf." Eli said in a gruff voice.

Not noticing his tone, Clare touched the scarf and blushed, "Thanks, its Fiona's. She let me borrow it saying it goes well with my outfit."

Eli nodded. "So, um…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Clare shifted in her seat. She seemed rather nervous. "I-

Eli couldn't take it any longer, blurted out, "I saw you making out with Declan."

The table became silent. Everyone was staring at Eli. Clare looked at him confused, "What? No, I never made out with Declan. If you are talking about that grade 9 inc-"

"Don't lie to me. I saw it yesterday. He gave you a hickey. That's why you are wearing that scarf. Trying to hide it." Eli shouted.

"Eli…" Clare calmly said she tried to take his hand but he moved his hand away.

"Don't deny it. Because we all saw it." Eli looked at Adam, Drew, and Sav.

"What do you mean, you saw it?" Holly J asked, "You weren't at Fiona's."

Eli, Adam, Drew, and Sav became silent. Eli had nearly revealed what they had done the night before.

"Drew, what is Eli talking about?" Alli asked as she was trying to console Clare who seemed to be crying.

"Uh…" Drew was looking at Adam, Sav, and Eli for help. Each one shaking there heads saying not to tell.

Holly J and Alli kept pressing the guys asking them what was going on. The guys wouldn't say anything. Having enough of this, Adam sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. We put a hidden camera in that potted plant. We were spying on you the entire night."

"What!" The girls screeched.

Adam explained how they saw everything. From the girls wearing the sexy lingerie to Clare making out with Declan. Once Adam finished talking the entire table was silent.

"How can you do that?" Holly J yelled at Sav.

"That's like invasion of privacy." Alli yelled at Drew.

"Well I least we found out some things about our girlfriends." Drew countered, "Saint Clare is a cheater and you are all selfish bitches. Not telling us about going to the Dead Hand concert."

Clare, Alli, Fiona, and Holly J became silent. The guys knew they had the girls there. They were surprised the next minute because the girls started laughing.

"Oh my god… I can't… I can't…" Fiona couldn't finish what to say because she was overcome with laughter.

"What's so funny? What's going on?" Demanded Sav.

Holly J wiped the tears from her eyes. "We know. We know you spied on us."

It was now the guys turn to be silent. "You knew? How," Adam finally spoke.

Fiona finally composed herself, "Holly J and Clare overheard you guys making plans about it. And when they told us we wanted to mess with you."

The guys looked at Holly J and Clare. The two girls had matching smirks on their faces. "So wait. All the things you did were all planned?" Drew asked.

Fiona nodded.

"The pole dancing, the chick fight, winning the concert tickets. That was all planned?" Adam said. Fiona nodded again.

"What about ric- I mean Declan?' Eli blurted out.

Clare laughed softly, "That was planned too, Eli."

Eli looked at Clare, "But I saw you…he gave you a hickey."

"You sure?" Clare removed the scarf from her neck. Eli examined her neck there was no sign of a hickey. To make sure Clare wasn't hiding one. Eli dabbed his napkin in his glass of water. He eyed Clare with the napkin. Clare rolled her eyes but tilted her head. Eli rubbed the wet napkin to where the suppose hickey was and nothing showed up.

"Satisfied?" Clare asked.

"But, I saw…"

Clare reached in her pocket, "Here is your hickey Eli." She placed the fake hickey make-up on the table. Eli just stared at it. "What you saw with me and Declan was all staged."

"You little devil." Was all Eli could say.

"How can you think I would cheat on you?" Clare asked.

"Well you had a crush on Declan and-" Eli stopped talking because Clare had kissed him.

Clare pulled away and gazed at him, "I love you, Eli. The crush I had on Declan is of the past. Forgive me?"

Smirking, "Only if you dance to a Britney song. Then I'll forgive you." Clare was about to reply back but he grabbed her giving her a passionate kiss.

There was still some unanswered questions the girls still had to explain. "The Dead Hand ticket. You didn't win them. Right?" Sav asked Holly J.

That's when the guys realized something, "Fuck. Bullfrog was part of it too." Eli exclaimed.

Holly J nodded, "He was so happy to help us out. And about the tickets. Well not exactly."

Sav was confused, "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Let's just say. I have connections." Fiona replied.

Eli, Drew, Adam, and Sav starred at her. They wondered what she did to get tickets. Making her roll her eyes. "One of the opening act's is a cousin of mine. The backstage passes, Bullfrog supplied those."

"So are we going to the concert?" Sav asked hopeful.

Holly J rolled her eyes, "Yes, we all are." That news excited Sav that he pulled Holly J into a kiss. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

All was forgiven and the couples were happy. They were now talking about the girls pranks on how good they were. Drew then looked Adam, who seemed distraught. He knew what upset him. "There is one more thing."

"What?" Alli asked.

"When you were playing Truth or Dare." Adam glanced up at Drew. "When it was Fiona's turn you asked her who she liked at Degrassi. Her answer was Adam. Now tell me was that a lie?"

Clare, Alli, and Holly J glanced at Fiona. Who had a grin on her face. She leaned over and kissed Adam on the cheek. Adam's face turned red. He cleared his throat. "So…date tonight?"

"Pick me up at 7."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Girl's Night, Guy's Night. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as I enjoyed writing it. There will be more stories to come. In fact I'm in the process of writing one was we speak. And since you guys are so great I will give you a little snippet of it :)  
><strong>

**No title or summary because it will sort of give away what the story is about:**

_Adam gawked at her, "Edwards. How did you get those? The only student that has a key to the school is Katie."_

_Placing the key into the keyhole. Clare looked at Adam, "Having a sister that use to date an old principal son has its perks. And what's more surprising. They never changed the locks. Even after Vegas night. I wouldn't be surprised if these are the same locks for when Simpson went here."_

_..._


End file.
